


floating cog

by Le_purple



Series: parasitestuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Sollux Captor, Other, ghost Aradia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: A party of 8 becomes a party of 5





	floating cog

"Shit!" Jake yelled, noticing that the giant metal cog they were running on was slowly running short of space for the 8 to run on.

"No! W)(at do we do now!" Feferi asked, noticing that the small horde was running behind them, just a few minutes away.

"There's a c0g 0ver there, l00k." Aradia said, the version she was being a ghost from a previously doomed timeline from before the infected appeared.

"bUT IT'S SO SMALL, IT CAN'T FIT ALL OF US." Tavros said, seeing the cog floating nearer.

"Wvhat?! I don't wvanna die...again." Cronus whimpered, his voice cracking. Meenah rolled her pupil-less eyes and pushed him into the lava that surrounded them, making everyone but Aradia, Sollux and Mituna gasp.

"H4 H4, Y345!" Mitnua yelled, going to high-five Meenah but slipping and falling on his face. "44G7VCXFDS!"

"Meena)( w)(at t)(e fuck! You can't just do t)(at!" Feferi shouted, looking up at Meenah and glaring.

"Looks like I already did." Meenah said, comparing the size of the cog to the number of trolls and humans left. "So, we need to leave two more people/trolls if we are going to get on t)(at cog to safety, any volunpeers?" Meenah boldly announced, shocked looks being worn by the faces of those around her, with the exception of Aradia and Sollux who gave her the usual dead stares and Jake, who stirred meekly.  
"I-If no one else is going to volunteer then... I'll stay."

"wHAT! jAKE YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

"I mean, I might have a chance in killing a few of those monsters before I kick the bucket, I have my pistols."

"T)(at's t)(e spirit Anglerfis)(!" Meenah said, wrapping one of her arms around him and patting his back. "Takes a reel man to do t)(is."

"I'll stay t00." Sollux said, before Aradia grabbed his shoulder.

"N0. G0 and l00k after Mituna, I'll stay." She nodded at Sollux and he nodded back, understanding his role.

"So it's s)(ellttled t)(en! G)(osty girl and Anglerfis)( will stay, sand me, fis)( face, robo legs, blindy sand Tuna will stay." Mituna looked down sadly as he heard the word 'Tuna' remanding him of his Latula. It wasn't long before the cog floated to them, the five climbing on and Meenah pushing the cog back out into the sea of lava and letting them drift, Aradia and Sollux apathetically waving to each other as the horde drew closer and closer.


End file.
